


Sympathy Stores

by calletion



Category: The Yogscast, Yoglabs - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 03:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10845354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calletion/pseuds/calletion
Summary: Xephos has long lost sight of his goals.





	Sympathy Stores

The body was gently bobbing in the stasis chamber, various tubes connecting him to the life support and cloning systems. The dwarf inside was essentially dead, never to return to the land of the living, never to truly see his friend again, only to be cloned from forever more.

His solitary friend would visit weekly, cleaning all the stasis chambers, and checking everything was working. His deepset eyes would glow blue , leaving wispy trails behind him. Pale, average features poked through pale, dead skin. Clearly, he had lost far too much weight since the incident, the incident where he had murdered his best friend and started a long downwards spiral towards killing him evermore. 

He gazed wishfully at his dwarfish friend. His friend, Honeydew, had a beard as big as he was plump, and as orange and grand as the old dwarven halls, which he was descended from. While his friend, his killer, Xephos, was a stick figure of a man, Honeydew was a shining ball of sunshine and dwarven wisdom. To Xephos, he was perfect. He was everything he couldn't be. And he would hate him for it, killing him in endless, cruel experiments.  
“Oh, where did it all go wrong, friend?”

Sweat would form whenever he thought about the incident;he remembered that day all too clearly. There he and Honeydew where, just being friends, doing what they normally did – probably creating monstrous beasts or planning world domination. And then, one of those bastard tesificate clones he ever so despised, destroyed his friend, forcing a bastardly clone to replace him. And then, he forced him self to murder the copy, the copy with broken DNA, the copy with no true memories. All in some selfish love for his friend. He remembered more and more, each time his composure breaking down until he was sobbing on the floor, screaming at the past, willing it all to leave him alone.

He slowly clambered back up, and, though shaky on his feet, paced in front of the chamber, trying to calm down. He slowly walked backtraced his way to his office, avoiding the tesificates. He didn't want anyone to see him, not like this...

He slammed the door, sunk into his desk chair, and filled himself a glass of gin. And then another glass. And another one, downing each in around a few seconds. A few glasses later, he was completely and utterly pissed, drowning in self hatred.

This was his weekly routine.

**Author's Note:**

> Credit goes to @Gyrhan for beta'ing the prologue and checking my bad grammer :p  
> Also, credit to Torin, Crystal, and Brodsky on the Zycord for helping come up with the idea/beta'ing it!


End file.
